resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drgyen
Hi, welcome to Resistance Fall of wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DNA548781PA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (talk) 01:58, 19 March 2009 Hey Yo, props on the commitment. I'm looking to create some new articles on chimeran weapons emplacements. Could you tell me how? Just follow this link.(talk) Your contribution to the wiki. Seeing as how well and how often you edit here I'm making you a moderator.--Rgknight2346 03:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Drgyen! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers who specializes in gaming wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. I can help by creating content, attracting new users, creating a custom skin for the wiki, template issues, and other things. So if you've got something you want to do to the wiki, feel free to send me a message about it. I've also left this message on all the active admins' talk pages.--Richardtalk 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm guessing there's not much of a community here? I don't really know much about the series but I played a little bit of the first game with my cousin. If I can help in anyway just message me. Chimera1951 01:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC)Chimera1951 Side menu. Drgyen I heard from someone that you changed the Chimera Link on the side menu to another Intel link, please change Co-op intel back to Chimera because we already have a link for intel.--Rgknight2346 15:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Never mind I fixed it.--Rgknight2346 15:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Favor Hey Drgyen can you watch Squidie09's edits as I see he's been doing some not so excellent kind of edits and need rewording and spellings, like on the Conversion Center page, when he changed Center to Centre, I would appreciate if you can fix his mistakes while im not on the Wiki.--Rgknight2346 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Rewording! On Chimeran Conversion Centre! Sorry RG that's wrong. He's British like me, so the spelling centre is perfectly alright considering as the Games also spell it that way. I think it should be kept as chimeran conversion bCentre/b so that we keep we the games. ~ sorofin Well, if we stick to the game's spelling, I gotta check if it's centre or center k, then we keep to the game's spelling, oh also mind voting for featured image and featured article here.--Rgknight2346 15:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Squidie09 is still at it with the spelling and poor, left-over grammar. I thinking that we need a protection template for certain pages such as "Nathan Hale".--Drgyen 18:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You can protect it if you like since I gave you powers for that, oh and make sure it's only for a short while or so, so other users can edit too.--Rgknight2346 02:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Abilities and Traits section Hey, can you add Abilities and Traits section to each of the Chimeran strains, I gotta leave my house in a bit.--Rgknight2346 17:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to thank you for that edit to the Auger Rifle page I edited. It helped me see how professional my edits need to sound like.Resistance28 Template soldier info box Hey can you add a status section for the info box in the biographical section so our readers will know the status of the character.--Rgknight2346 16:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Already finish. Took a pain in the butt to fix up the perfect character template!--Drgyen 17:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Need A Page Deleted I set up a page named Resistance Retribution intel in order to get the rest of the category set up, but now that I've finished, could you delete it for me? All the information on the page is on the page for the category. To find it, go to the Intel category, click on the Resistance Retribution Intel link, and then, under 'R', there is Retribution Intel (which is important) and Resistance Retribution intel (which is the page needing deletion). Or, you could just hit the links in this comment. Once it is gone, the Resistance Retribution Intel category will be much neater. Thanks---Resistance28 05:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The page is deleted.--Drgyen 08:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!--Resistance28 20:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) David Lasalle Glad you got his first name, but one question, where'd did you get the info from?--Rgknight2346 02:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Look up Intel 1--Drgyen 02:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) How f'ing dare you take credit for something I did. I editted that page just after Clovenkiller88 created it and I put in all the stuff ike Lasalle's first name and how he is one of the last sentinals. So Drgyen don't try to take credit for others work again or I'll be onto you...! :P ~ sorofin Photoshop Drgyen do you have photoshop or any other high editting tools because me and RG might/will need you on this 'project' if you want to know more contact me (PSN: sorofin) or RGknight2346 (PSN: RG2346) and we'll tell you about it. I have photoshop and illustrator.--Drgyen 10:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Great. Talk to RG about this then :) ~ sorofin. Thanks sorofin for the link, so here Drgyen, http://resistancewiki.proboards.com Promotion Hey Drgyen, with all the help and service you did for the wiki I'm promoting you to my second-in-command.--Rgknight2346 11:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Playstation network Hey Drgyen do you have a PSN account, so sorofin can give you access codes to login to the site?--Rgknight2346 11:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) My PSN account is "Drgyen". Don't go asking as to why I have the same name of my account, just because I do.--Drgyen 01:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Oh alright thanks, I won't go asking either, doesn't matter to me, so yea I'll get sorofin to add you.--Rgknight2346 02:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey add me on the playstation network, so we can discuss somethings about the wiki while I'm not on the computer. Your in charge for a bit. Hey Drgyen, since your my second-in-command for this wiki I need you to watch the wiki during these days May 6 to May 19, cause I'm going off island from my home in Hawaii, so I wont' be able to see the wiki for a while, and if anything happens while I'm going you may put it on my talk page so I can see what happened when I get back, or you can use your staff powers I gave you for fixing it if it's a mess, and if you need the access codes for the fourms that sorofin made for the wiki, add him on PSN his name is Sorofin on there, thanks.(Oh by the way if you ask why I'm going to be gone, I'm off to go see my sister's graduation, I'm also gonna be packing this weekend so I'll be busy, telling you this early in case I forget to do so later)--Rgknight2346 06:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks and a note Hey Drgyen, thanks for fixing the mistakes in the Henry Walker article, I guess I was writing way too fast. Also I just wanted to point out for the Daedalus article was that he was actually captured and escaped before he was captured again in The Gathering Storm. Seeing as editing is locked, I just wanted to point this out to you, hope this helps and thanks again--Dahu55 02:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou for improving upon my sloppy tired typing. keep up the good work ^^ Your the new admin Well sorry to say this but I have too much reponsiblities besides this wiki and I can no longer handle the job since I have to maintain a few school stuff, and seeing you as a very commited editor I'm giving you the title, good luck.--Rgknight2346 00:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) New header image and background. If you visit http://gta.wikia.com/ you will see that the image header is much larger than the one on this page. I find that this page has much potential and that the current header should be replaced with a header I created. Also I believe this site needs a new background image like this one (tile image for better results). P.S. I've also created the header for http://killzone.wikia.com/. BlingOnMyWrist 01:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Haha, alright. I don't know exactly how to either (and neither did the Killzone Wiki Admin, he asked me to help him out too) but the Killzone Admin did ask the Burnout Admin how to do it. Exlonox, the Admin at the Burnout Wiki said, "Go to your and go to the skin section. Then under "admin options" select "custom"." You can visit the Original comments here: http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TeslaRaptor#Custom_Skin_Questions. BlingOnMyWrist 05:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Skin You mean the background skin of this wiki or the main page box skins? If you mean the background go to and go to skin tab. Scroll down and select wiki skin. If you mean the main page just copy the source code of a cool box (from an other wiki) and paste it to the main page. Hope this helps! HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :If you want the text to appear black use this your text here HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 14:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I really need your help on putting this text font in which part of the skin preference.--Drgyen 19:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I really can't help much more than that. You should ask wikia staff to help you. HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 08:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) UED page rename Hi, I noticed that you responded to my comments on the UED talk page about possibly renaming the page - particularly whether to use the American spelling of "Defense" or the non-American spelling of "Defence" - by moving the page to "United European Defence". Obviously that's what I was looking for, so I'm not complaining, but if you're not happy with the move (I'm just judging by your edit summary here) or feel it should've been debated then feel free - I'm open to con consensus, and I put my thoughts on the talk page rather than just moving the page straight away to see what other peoples' views were. Again, I have no preference to British or American English being used on the wiki - they're pretty interchangable so both are fine - I just felt that as a European organisation, the UED's "official" spelling would be "Defence", and that should therefore probably be used for the title of the article... spellings of "Defense" elsewhere are acceptable though, it's not a big issue or anything. --BADavid 12:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) There's no point trying to talk about grammar to them they just cry like they did about the word Centre which I remember DRYGEN complaining to RG about anyways I'll have to say DRYGEN is right. We Brits say Defence we only use an s when we say Defensive. ~ Sorofin More Wiki Ideas? Um... well done with the wiki DRYGEN it looks good :) shame the blogs aren't going all that well :( I think we should use other forums like the GTA and C.O.D. forums as examples with a bit in the bottom right showing the image of who has editted the page, it might encourage people to edit especially if we have a Member of the month award and have little trophy images that go on our user pages. Also how about some ranks like in C.O.D. for posts. A clan for all of us to join on Resistance where we can all get active and play Deathmatches with eachother. Anyways those are my ideas, tell me what you think ;) ~ Sorofin Sounds okay, but for myself I'm laying low on the game. But I am still devoted to this alternate history wiki. Your idea of getting more members/users for this wiki might help alot, as I don't have much info on some wiki use.--Drgyen 23:32, September 15, 2009 (UTC) JOIN THE RESISTANCE Your Resistance. Your Way hi I chose him cause he is cool :) Lt.chilldress'es sargentLt. chilldress'es sargent hi I chose him cause he is cool :) Lt.chilldress'es sargentLt. chilldress'es sargent Japan I've got no idea, someone else added it in a few months back. I just assumed it was part of the backstory or something. Person1 05:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Just a Few Questions If you have Resistance: Retribution and have found all the intel, would you please edit the article Secrets and Passageways? So far as I know, its the only R:R intel left that needs to be given an actual article in the wiki. Also, is there a way you could let me edit the main page? IMO some of the grammar in the featured article is godawful (no offense), and I would like to edit it to make it look (and sound) more professional. Thanks in advance! Darth Plagueis 23:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be disappoint you, but I don't have RR. Fortunately, you can edit the main page by going into the template categories: Template:News, Template:Poll, Template:Featured Article, and Template:Featured Image. I hope this helps you.--Drgyen 00:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC)